


Blood and Snow

by Zandilar



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arabel, Bisexual Characters, Cormyr, F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lesbian Character, Mentions of F/M, Myrmeen Lhal is Bisexual Yo, Pre 4th Edition Forgotten Realms, Pregnancy, War Wizards of Cormyr, intelligent wolf hound, pregnant Myrmeen Lhal, shapeshifting as punishment mentioned in passing, useless lesbian carrying a torch for too long, very vaguely implied bestiality in one character's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandilar/pseuds/Zandilar
Summary: Ash Kelborn retired from the War Wizards almost ten years ago after an enemy's punishment left her too traumatized to continue in the field. Since then, she been a teacher for the War Wizards and she was quite content, if not exactly happy, with her lot. However, her retirement is over. When Mage Royal Caladnei asks Ash to take on the role of Court Mage for the city of Arabel and tutor to Lady Lord Myrmeen Lhal's as yet unborn child, Ash returns to the city where her life fell apart, and to a love she thought she'd left behind.





	Blood and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first published to my LJ page way back in the day (24/01/2008 to be exact), and now I've finally got around to putting it up here.
> 
> It's not beta'ed (wasn't beta'd then either).

_…What gave him away was the shimmer as he let the cloak fall open to raise his crossbow… She stepped in front of her charge, and raised her hands, calling on one of her strongest spells, but she was too late… Silently the bolt launched, through the silvery mists… the sensation was cold as the ray left her hands, and white blindingly hot as the bolt penetrated…_    
  
With a gasp, she sat up, hands unconsciously clutching at her ribs below her right breast. Sweat stood out on her brow and the silken shift she had worn to bed was clinging to her drenched body. It was the fourth time that week she had had the dream, four nights of restless sleep as the nameless dread from the nightmare flooded her mind.  
  
It was no ordinary nightmare.  
  
“Tymora smile upon me,” she murmured, shifting to get up from the bed, “What is it that you want of me?”  
  
The tap at the door made her jump. Ash looked towards it, frowning. “Come in,” she called as she padded over to the basin.  
  
The door opened to reveal a young man, a concerned frown creasing his brow as he took in the rumpled appearance of his mentor. He ran a hand nervously through his thinning blonde hair.  
  
“Lady Ash,” he said, “There’s a message from the palace here for you, it arrived just a few minutes ago.”  
  
“Thanks, Tarren, I’ll be down shortly,” Ash said, nodding at him. Tarren turned to go, but stopped and looked back at her, blushing.  
  
“Is…” Tarren began, hesitating a moment before plunging on, “Is everything all right, mistress?”  
  
Ash didn’t answer him at once, instead she splashed water on her face and neck and thought about what to say. She picked up the towel beside the basin and quickly dried her face, then turned back to him.  
  
“Just a bad night’s sleep,” she said, trying to smile reassuringly, “Nothing much to worry about.”  
  
“Well, ah, good,” Tarren said, nodding, “I’ll let you get ready…” He turned and this time lightly stepped down the stairs from the landing outside her bedroom.   
  
Ash poured herself a cup of water from the pitcher on the same dresser as the basin, and drank it down quickly. Walking across to the mirror she took a good look at herself. She was a tall woman, whip thin – to the point where she knew a few of her peers worried for her health – and so very pale. Her winter blue eyes were blood shot, and had dark circles beneath them. Her snowy brows drew together in a frown at her own appearance, and she shook her head at her tangled white tresses, sighing in disgust. This would not do.   
  
She didn’t have time for a bath, so she used a few minor spells to clean herself, and dressed quickly in a simple blue and white dress. She took the time to comb her hair, and tied it up in a simple tail, before stepping barefoot out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
Tarren had left the message on the stand outside the door to her study. It bore the seal of the Mage Royal. Frowning, she broke the seal as she stepped towards the door. The door opened silently, and closed behind her as she entered the room beyond. The message was simple and to the point, Come to me as soon as you’re able.  
  
“In other words, ‘Drop everything, and come now’,” Ash muttered to herself, shaking her head, “Well I’ll get there when I’m good and ready.”  
  
 _… teacher, not a combat ready mage… her own voice, full of apprehension…  
… Ash… Ash! Come on now, don’t… another woman’s voice, rich and melodious, one she recognized, full of fear… and pain, pain so intense as to take her breath away…_   
  
Ash cried out, grasping her work table in surprise as the sensations overwhelmed her. This was too much now, something was wrong. Perhaps it was connected to this note.  
  
  
A short time later, after getting Tarren to take over the morning lessons, Ash walked through into Caladnei’s office. The Mage Royal was standing by one of the windows, looking out across the palace grounds. When Ash stopped halfway between the door and the desk, Caladnei turned and looked at her, her brows drawing together over her dark eyes as she took in Ash’s appearance.  
  
“I didn’t interrupt you at a bad time, did I?” Caladnei asked.  
  
“No, my lady,” Ashe replied, “I just didn’t get a good night’s sleep.”  
  
“I see,” Caladnei nodded, then walked over to perch on the edge of the desk closest to the door, and looked up into Ash’s face, her expression contemplative.  
  
“What is it I can do for you?” Ash asked after a long moment.  
  
“We have a task for you,” Caladnei answered, “And by we, I mean the Crown of Cormyr.”  
  
“I stand ready to serve,” Ash said.  
  
“Good,” Caladnei nodded and smiled, “Right now, the task is three fold. One, you will go to Arabel and become Myrmeen Lhal’s bodyguard. Two, you will act as her court’s mage. Three, you will be the War Wizard liason for Arabel. There will be a fourth task for you in the future, but those three will do for now.”  
  
The words from her brief vision filled her mind, even as her mouth opened, “One, I’m a teacher, not a combat ready mage,” she said, her tone full of apprehension, she shook herself and continued more forcefully, “Two, I’m a teacher, not a diplomat. Three I’m a teacher, not a War Wizard, and I haven’t been a War Wizard for nigh on ten years now.”  
  
Caladnei smiled gently, “Once a War Wizard, always a War Wizard,” she said.  
  
“I can’t, my lady,” Ash said, “You will have to find someone else.” Arabel was not a city she wanted to return to anytime soon.  
  
“That is simply not possible, Lady Ash,” Caladnei said, “As of this hour, I am recalling you to active service. I will have a War Wizard take over your teaching duties, unless you want to appoint someone to that task yourself, but you are to leave for Arabel immediately.”  
  
“You do not know what you’re asking of me, Lady Caladnei,” Ash said, “I haven’t been a War Wizard for longer than you have been one. I have more than done my service to Cormyr, and continue to do it now, passing on my knowledge of magic to the young.”  
  
Caladnei sighed and frowned, folding her arms across her chest and looking over at the window. “You’re not the first person to say such things to me, nor will you be the last,” Caladnei said after a moment, her tone weary.  
  
“I am sorry, my lady,” Ash said, “It was out of line…”  
  
“Be that as it may, they were still your honest thoughts on the matter,” Caladnei said, “Which is refreshing in its own way,” the Royal Mage stood and began pacing back and forth before the desk, “Despite what you might think, I know very well what it is I ask of you. You feel that you have seen enough war and strife to last you many life times, and since your… problem in Arabel, you’ve walled yourself up in your tower, and kept yourself apart. You may teach, but that doesn’t change the fact that you are hiding.”  
  
“Education of young mages is critical to the stability and safety of the Realm,” Ash said.  
  
“You are uniquely suited to the fourth task, the one I didn’t mention because it isn’t so pressing,” Caladnei told her, “It is because you are a teacher that I ask you to perform these tasks – all of them mind, because they are all entwined.”  
  
“What is it?” Ash asked, her curiosity piqued.  
  
“I really shouldn’t tell you this,” Caladnei replied with a sigh, “But I see I am not going to get very far with you if I don’t. The last task is this – you will be responsible for every aspect of the education of the child Lady-Lord Myrmeen bears. But in order to do this, you need to ensure that the child is safely borne, born, and lives to grow up. Because you will be working so closely with Myrmeen herself, it is imperative that she trusts you, and that you perform whatever in capacity she requires of you.”  
  
“By Tymora’s grace!” Ash breathed, “You can’t be serious?”  
  
“Your devotion to Lady Luck is yet one more reason,” Caladnei said, “I am completely serious. Now, will you do this task?”  
  
Ash sighed, “I really don’t have a choice,” she said, “When?”  
  
“Now,” Caladnei said, “Or as close to now as possible. I’ll have you teleported there directly when you are ready.” She reached back across her desk and picked up something small that glittered in her hand, then got up and pressed it into Ash’s hand, “That is the ward key for Myrmeen’s palace. With it, you have access to all places within the grounds, and will be able to teleport anywhere within without setting off the wards – best not to let that leave your person.”  
  
Ash looked down at the small object in her hand and saw it was a tiny red gold and yellow gold ring, shaped like a phoenix. It seemed far too small for putting on a finger, but she placed it at the tip of her little finger on her left hand, and found slipped easily, expanding to fit snugly.  
  
“It is glammered,” Caladnei told her.  
  
“Good,” Ash said, then imagined the ring was silver and plain. The ring quickly lost it’s colour, and assumed the shape she willed it to. As it changed, she felt the magic within it, and knew she could make it look like any piece of jewellery she cared to.  
  
“Go on now, get moving,” Caladnei told her. Ash bowed and left.  
  
  
It didn’t take her too long to put enough clothes and magical items – including her meagre, but very precious, spellbook – into a magical bag. By the time she had done that, and had given Tarren brief orders for looking after her school and home, an eldery man awaited her in the entrance hall. He wore mauve robes, with the emblem of the Purple Dragon glittering on a sash across his chest. Ash recognized him as Boldar, a wizard she had worked when she was still in the War Wizards.  
  
“There you are, lady Ash,” the man said, his voice deep and quite resonate for his age, “Lady Caladnei sent me, I’m to take you to Arabel.”  
  
“Yes,” Ash said, walking across to him, taking the silvery-white staff Tarren offered her as she passed her apprentice.  
  
“Are you ready?” the man asked.  
  
“No, Boldar, I’m not,” Ash said, “But I’ll have to be. Shall we be off?”  
  
Boldar nodded, and put his hand on her shoulder. He murmured a phrase, and then they were elsewhere.  
  
  
Ash looked up at the doors to the audience hall in the palace of Myrmeen Lhal and tried to ignore the noise of the people who milled about waiting to be called. She wondered, briefly, if Caladnei knew she had been friends with Myrmeen in the past, and decided that she probably did, and that was the reason for sending her, and not someone better qualified to the task at hand. Sighing, she adjusted the pack on her back and shifted her staff to her right hand, and raised her left to the doors and gave them a gentle push. Several nobles looked at her then, as the doors swung open, and she felt their hostile stares boring into her as she stepped through. She swapped the staff back to her left hand as she walked down the hall towards the throne, where a rather pregnant Myrmeen sat conversing with her seneschal. Despite the years that had passed, Myrmeen looked as beautiful as ever, Ash noted, not much gave away her true age even now, almost a decade later than the last time she had seen her. Perhaps there were one or two strands of silver through the Lady Lord’s brunette hair that hadn’t been there before, but that was about it. As was customary for Myrmeen, she wore a suit of chain armour, studded with rubies. On the stand by the throne was a silver headdress, crafted to resemble a phoenix. Neither the Lady Lord nor the seneschal noticed her until she was halfway across the chamber. Myrmeen’s dark brows drew together over her dark blue eyes, and the seneschal stepped forward to intercept Ash.  
  
“My lady, please,” the seneschal said, “You must wait your turn…”  
  
Ash ignored him and swept past to the steps leading to the throne, as she put her foot on the bottom one, Myrmeen stood.  
  
“What is the meaning of this intrusion, Lady Ash?” she asked.  
  
Ash sighed again, and looked up at Myrmeen, “I gather by that, my lord, that Lady Caladnei has not told you of my orders?”  
  
“No,” Myrmeen answered, glaring at her, the golden flecks in her dark blue eyes glinting dangerously.  
  
Ash stepped up to the next step, and paused when Myrmeen put out a hand to stop her.  
  
“My lord,” Ash said, “I am your new bodyguard, mage to your court, and liaison for Arabel to the War Wizards – these are important enough roles that I am completely confounded as to why Lady Caladnei hasn’t told you anything about them.”  
  
The seneschal cleared his throat, “My lord, we did discuss this…” he said gently.  
  
“When?” Myrmeen asked.  
  
“Yesterday evening, just before you retired to your bed chamber,” he said, “Lady Caladnei sent a message to let you know…”  
  
“Oh yes, of course,” Myrmeen frowned, then pointed at a spot by her throne, just behind and to the left of it, “Stand there,” she ordered, “We will discuss this once I’m done with the court for the day.”  
  
“Are you going to let me do my job?” Ash asked.  
  
“Perhaps,” Myrmeen replied, “I am certainly going to give Cala a piece of my mind first, though.”  
  
“I have no doubt that you will,” Ash murmured mostly to herself as she took up her position where Myrmeen had ordered her.  
  
  
 _…the shimmer as he let the cloak fall open to raise his crossbow… She stepped in front of her charge, and raised her hands, calling on one of her strongest spells, but she was too late…_    
  
Ash blinked and tried to keep her balance, despite the roaring in her head. She looked around urgently and saw that Myrmeen was listening closely to the concerns of a merchant, in regards to something… taxes, perhaps. Most of the day had passed uneventfully, but Ash hadn’t had the time to be bored, keeping herself alert to everything in the throne room. The vision had crept up on her, and taken her by surprise. The seneschal was looking at her, and he came towards her. Ash shook her head and held up her hand.  
  
“I’m fine, good sir,” she said to him quietly, trying not to distract the Lady Lord, but despite that, Myrmeen still looked around and frowned at her briefly, before turning her attention back to the merchant.  
  
  
Ash followed Myrmeen as the Lady Lord walked swiftly through the corridors of her palace to a private study. As the Lady Lord ushered her in and closed the door behind them, the sorceress could see Myrmeen was scowling.  
  
"My lady, I know you don't like this," Ash said, "Any more than I do, but the Mage Royal was rather insistent that I come here."  
  
"Didn't you retire, like ten years ago?" Myrmeen asked.  
  
"Yes," Ash said, surprised, "I did, my lord… You know that quite well. "  
  
Myrmeen frowned, “I do, you just up and vanished one day with nary a word,” she said, “I always wondered what happened – then you resurfaced a year and a half later in Suzail. I hoped you would talk to me, but…” the Lady-Lord trailed off with a sigh, shook her head sadly, then turned away from her. "So why are you here?" she asked.  
  
“I don’t think I can talk about what happened to me, my lord,” Ash said softly, “As for why I am here, well, one doesn’t refuse the Mage Royal, my lord. Caladnei has recalled me to service. Just so you know, I don't want to be here, at all, despite our friendship in times past. I also think I know you well enough to know that you really don’t want me here either. Personally, I think I can do far more for the nation by training up young mages, than I can trying to protect you - no offence."  
  
“You’re wrong,” Myrmeen said, turning back to face her. “I do not object to your presence at all. In fact, I’m rather glad to see you again after all these years…” Ash looked down at the floor, unable to meet Myrmeen’s dark blue gaze as old emotions stirred. The Lady-Lord of Arabel didn’t seem to notice this and continued, “However, I don’t need your protection. As I seem to be stuck with you, though, I will have to make the best use of your presence that I can."  
  
Ash took a breath and reined in her emotions, surprised at their intensity even after all these years. She tamped down on them hard, banishing them for the moment. After a while she looked up and said, "Yes, my lord.”  
  
"I think I'll have you train with the city watch, and make sure they know how to work with magic," Myrmeen said, "Or maybe I'll get you teaching here as you did in Suzail..."  
  
"I can't do that," Ash said, "My orders are pretty specific."  
  
"You're under my command now," Myrmeen said.  
  
"Nice try, my lord," Ash said, "But that's simply not correct. If you have a problem, I suggest you take it up with Caladnei."  
  
Myrmeen snorted softly, “I see you haven’t changed much,” she said, with rough affection, “Still as completely insufferable as ever.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad you have such fond memories of me,” Ash said, “But insufferable or not, I still know who gives me my orders – and unfortunately for you, that’s not you.”  
  
“We’ll see how long that lasts,” Myrmeen said.  
  
“Yes, my lord,” Ash said.  
  
“I trust you’ve been given quarters?” Myrmeen asked.  
  
“Yes,” Ash replied, “Next door to yours.”  
  
Myrmeen frowned at her suspiciously, “There isn’t a suitable room next to mine,” she said.  
  
“No?” Ash asked, “Well then, I’ll just have to sleep in your room then.”  
  
“Absolutely not!” Myrmeen replied.  
  
“I’m sorry, my lord,” Ash said, “It may have been impertinent of me to suggest that – perhaps I could use your antechamber… But, in any event, I need to be in close proximity.”  
  
“I’m not going to get rid of you, am I?” Myrmeen raised her hands up then let them fall to her thighs again, when Ash nodded, she continued, “All right, organise it with Seneschal Vereth then. Get him to organise everything you need.”  
  
Ash nodded, “Thank you, my lord.” She gave Myrmeen a half bow and left.  
  
  
It took her the rest of the day to get all of her precautions in place, and organise a small cot in the antechamber of Myrmeen’s bedroom. The next day, Myrmeen invited her to break her fast with her, before they went out to the stables. Normally, Myrmeen told her, she would go out for an early ride, but the woman who had been assigned to her as a midwife had advised her to stop, and despite her reluctance, she had. So instead, she inspected the horses, and spoke with the grooms. Ash waited a pace or so behind Myrmeen as she and the young woman, a groom, chatted, only half listening to the conversation as she kept a wary eye on her surrounds. She could hear a barking faintly, but growing louder, and a young man’s voice shouting. Then a large white wolfhound bounded into the stables. Long legged and lean, it had pure white fur and blue eyes that made Ash freeze in shock. The dog halted in its headlong run, half way to Myrmeen, and swung its – her – head towards Ash. The dog tilted her head to one side as she regarded Ash for a long moment, eyes full of confused recognition, then slowly walked towards her, tail wagging slowly, but uncertainly. Myrmeen and the groom turned to watch. Ash shook her head, feeling herself begin to tremble, but forced herself to stand still.  
  
 _I knew coming to Arabel was a bad idea… but who would have though Myrmeen would have aquired one of… them?_ Ash thought. The dog had stopped again, and looked up at Ash, whining slightly, even as her tail picked up speed. Tentatively, Ash extended her hand towards the wolfhound, who took another step forward and snuffled at the proffered hand, and licked it. The dog barked then, a short almost surprised sound, then raised herself up on her hind legs, half jumping up to put her paws on the sorceress’s shoulders. Surprised, Ash took a step back, but the dog came forward again.  
  
“Snow!” a stern male voice called, “Bad dog! Come. Heel.” Ash and the dog both looked over towards the open doorway. A young man, dressed in leathers was standing there, pointing at the ground in front of him. With one last longing look at Ash, the wolfhound slinked over to the young man, her tail between her legs, and sat herself down at his side. Then the young man seemed to notice the people standing there.  
  
“Oh, my lord!” he exclaimed, and executed a hasty bow in Myrmeen’s direction, “I’m sorry – Snow slipped her leash when she got near the stables.”  
  
“It’s all right Jareth,” Myrmeen said, “I know how much of a handful she can be at times,” she smiled wryly, “Definitely has interesting taste in whom she wants to make friends with, though… This is the Mage Protector of Arabel – Lady Ash.”  
  
“Mage Protector?” Ash asked as Jareth bowed to her.  
  
“Pleased to meet you,” Jareth said, “I’m the kennel master’s assistant. ‘Twas my turn to exercise the Lady Lord’s hounds this morning.”  
  
“I… see,” Ash nodded, looking towards Myrmeen again for a moment before continuing, “And do you have any other such hounds in your kennels?”  
  
“Um… no, not of her generation,” Jareth said, “Though we have had a number of litters of pups from her.”  
  
Ash nodded, and decided not to ask anything else. She listened quietly as Jareth and Myrmeen spoke about her hunting dogs, and then accompanied the Lady Lord in silence back towards her quarters in the palace. Myrmeen looked at her curiously a few times, and then finally sighed.  
  
“So, what was that all about?” she asked.  
  
“Snow is no ordinary dog,” Ash replied.  
  
“We’ve figured that one out all ready,” Myrmeen said with a smile.  
  
“So… Mage Protector of Arabel?” Ash asked.  
  
“Yes,” Myrmeen said, “I spoke with Caladnei last night… she was adamant that you were here to stay, and so… now you are Lady Ash, Mage Protector of Arabel.”  
  
“I gather this means you’re going to let me do my job?” Ash asked.  
  
“Yes, it does,” Myrmeen replied, “But it is going to make me look weak.”  
  
“Maybe in your mind,” Ash said, “And maybe some of the nobles will think so too, but in the end, my presence makes you stronger. I might have retired ten years ago, but I’m more powerful for it… and since my loyalty is to the Crown, and the Crown has placed their faith and trust in you, some may think twice about trying anything to harm you or your child.”  
  
“You’re quite confident for someone who insisted that she was only a teacher,” Myrmeen said.  
  
Ash laughed and shook her head, “I still don’t think I’m the right person for the job, but Caladnei obviously does. I may not trust in myself, but I trust in Vangerdahast, and in turn that means I trust Caladnei,” Ash looked sidelong at Myrmeen, “If that makes any sense at all.”  
  
“More than makes sense,” Myrmeen said with a sigh, lightly caressing her belly, “He is quite a sharp old knife.”  
  
“I always thought he was rather serrated,” Ash said, “Gods… I miss him.”  
  
“I think we all do,” Myrmeen said, “Still, I know Alusair isn’t too displeased with his replacement… and given time, I’m sure Caladnei will surprise us all.”  
  
  
The few days passed in quiet chaos as Ash set up her wards and assigned shifts to a small number of trusted War Wizards – after all, she was only human and could only keep her eyes on Myrmeen for so long before needing sleep. Not that keeping an eye on Myrmeen was any heavy task – still there was a certain level of strain between them. Despite her acceptance of Ash’s new role in her court, Myrmeen seemed the chafe at the idea that she needed such protection at all. Ash tried to keep some distance between herself and her charge, even though all she wanted to do was rekindle their friendship once more. She knew Myrmeen had questions regarding her disappearance ten years ago, and didn’t want to face them.  
  
Then one night, everything changed.  
  
Ash blinked into the darkness, and looked around the antechamber. Something had woken her out of a deep sleep, and it took her a couple of moments to realise the war wizard who should have been on watch was missing. Alarm coursed through her, and she hastily stood up, grasping blindly for her staff that rested on the floor nearby. She closed her eyes for a moment and listened hard… faintly, in the next room, in Myrmeen’s bedchamber, she could her moaning.  _Damn!_  Ash thought, then murmured the phrase that would take her instantly into the next room, near Myrmeen’s bed.  
  
On the bed, Myrmeen twisted slowly, moaning in her sleep. Ash looked around the room, ears straining. She wished she had thought to cast a spell or bring an item to enhance her sight. The curtains over the windows in the room billowed softly, and Ash was just about to go over to them when there was a burst of movement from the bed. She felt herself being driven back against the wall beside the bed, and something sharp and cold being shoved against her neck. Myrmeen’s naked body pressed up against her, and she could feel the heat through the thin fabric of the silk robe she had worn to sleep. Then cold hard hands from the wall behind her grasped her shoulders, holding her firmly in place.  
  
“Tymora take you, Ash,” Myrmeen hissed. She was so close that Ash could feel her breath against her face, “What are you doing in my room at this hour?”  
  
“There’s something wrong, my lord,” Ash said quietly, “If you’ll just let me go…”  
  
“No,” Myrmeen began. Whatever else Myrmeen was going to say was cut off when there was a soft tapping on the door of the bedchamber.  
  
“Yes?” Myrmeen called.  
  
“I’m sorry, my lord,” a masculine voice replied, one Ash recognised as Koren, the war wizard who was on duty, “Do you know where lady Ash is?”  
  
“She’s right here,” Myrmeen replied, “Protecting me from harm,” she added drolly, as she put aside the dagger she had been holding at Ash’s throat.  
  
“Where were you?” Ash asked, ignoring Myrmeen’s comment.  
  
“I stepped out into the corridor,” Koren replied, “I thought I heard something, but it turned out to be a cat.”  
  
Ash sighed in relief, “Next time, wake me first,” she said.  
  
“Yes, my lady,” the man said.  
  
“Back to your post, man,” Ash said, “I think I’ll have to talk with them all in the morning,” she added softly, for Myrmeen’s ears only, once Koren had acknowledged her order.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure you will,” Myrmeen said, a flash of teeth giving away her smile.  
  
“Are you going to let me go now, my lord?” Ash asked when Myrmeen made no move away from her.  
  
“No,” Myrmeen said, “I have something to say to you… I don’t like it when my sleep is interrupted like that.”  
  
“My lord, you know as well as I do, that when something happens – and I am more sure than ever that it will – I will do everything I can to protect you, even if it means violating the sanctity of your bedchamber,” Ash told her, “So deal with it.”  
  
“I hate it when you’re right,” Myrmeen said, a hint of teasing in her tone, “Well, do one thing for me then…”  
  
“And what is that, my lord?” Ash asked.  
  
“For the love of all the gods, call me M’reen, or if that’s too much for you, Myrmeen will do,” Myrmeen replied, “At least in private like this.”  
  
“My lord, I can’t do that,” Ash said, her tone pained. She wanted to keep the distance between them, needed to, even though her heart demanded otherwise, “I…” But she was interrupted by fluttering sensation against her belly, then a distinct little thump. Ash looked down at Myrmeen’s belly where it pressed against her, eyes wide as she realised that what she just felt was the child inside Myrmeen kicking.  
  
“See, even the little one agrees,” Myrmeen told her, “So, lets just… be friends again, Ash.”  
  
 _I never wanted to be just friends with you,_  Ash thought to herself, but aloud she said, “All right, you win my l… Myrmeen.”  
  
There was a flash of teeth again, and Myrmeen stepped back, “Good,” she said, “I will see you at breakfast, then.” The cold hard hands on Ash’s shoulders withdrew, and Ash found herself feeling a touch colder without Myrmeen’s warmth against her. She nodded to the Lady Lord as she climbed back into bed.  
  
“Rest well, Myrmeen,” Ash said, then walked over to the door and let herself out of the bedchamber.  
  
As she made her way over to her cot, she nodded at Koren, who seemed to decide that asking her questions right now was probably not a good idea.  
  
  
The next day, Ash noticed a difference in Myrmeen’s attitude towards her. It was far more relaxed, and Ash slowly felt herself easing back into the true friendship they had shared ten years ago. Thankfully, Myrmeen didn’t ask about her disappearance, but Ash was sure that was only a matter of time. Today’s schedule had the Lady Lord spending most of her day meeting with important merchants, negotiating permits and trade agreements with them. After speaking with her war wizards, Ash went to stand in her customary position, a step back and to the left of the throne, but Myrmeen looked at her, and gestured for her to stand next to the throne. Ash gave her charge a curious look.  
  
Myrmeen leaned towards her and smiled, “The first merchant I’m going to talk to is hoping to establish a magic store in my city – Keldar the Steelmage is the name he’s going by,” she said, “I’d like your expertise on hand, if you will.”  
  
“That’s what I’m here for, my lord,” Ash said, smiling back and nodding.  
  
“Good,” Myrmeen nodded and turned her attention back on the audience chamber. The seneschal had just opened up the doors and was ushering in the first lot of petitioners. The first man through set the wards in the room whispering. He was carrying a lot of magic on him, and was making use of a spell to alter his form. Ash stiffened and scowled.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Myrmeen asked.  
  
“If that is Keldar, he isn’t what he seems,” Ash replied quietly, bending down so her voice only reached the Lady Lord’s ears, “I believe he’s using magic to alter his form.”  
  
“I see,” Myrmeen said, “Wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened.”  
  
“I will keep a close watch on him,” Ash said.  
  
The seneschal announced him as Keldar the Steelmage, recently of Battledale. The man had thinning black hair, pale skin, and black eyes that were hard and bright as he looked up at Myrmeen before he bowed. He began to talk, his voice barely a whispered purr, but still seemed to pull the listener in. Ash noted that nearly everyone in the room was listening to his smooth words. She found herself smiling at him, drawn in herself, but there was a warning flash in her mind, as her own protective wards rose in reaction. She stepped forward, letting her staff fall to her shoulder as she cast a quick spell, her voice snapping through his words. Keldar stepped back in alarm, even as his form twisted and changed into that of a tall man, bald, with the same black eyes now glaring up at her.  
  
“What is the meaning of this?” he demanded imperiously.  
  
“I believe that should be my question,” Myrmeen drawled in response.  
  
“My lord, in addition to the spell used to alter his form, this man was also using magic to enhance his oratory skills,” Ash explained, “I thought it better to end it sooner rather than later.”  
  
“Thank you, lady Ash,” Myrmeen said, and looked over at the guards who were rapidly advancing towards her throne, “I think we better put this one somewhere where he can’t do any damage – we will interrogate him later.”  
  
‘Keldar’ raised his hands and looked as if he were about to start another spell. Ash took her staff from her shoulder and lowered it in his direction.  
  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Ash said in warning.  
  
The man looked up at her for a moment, his hard black eyes meeting hers. After a moment he seemed unnerved and barked a word as the guards reached him. He vanished.  
  
Myrmeen made an inarticulate noise of annoyance and anger. Ash glanced back at her for a moment, and sighed.  
  
“I have no way to trace where his teleport took him, my lord,” she said, “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Tymora willing that won’t cost us,” Myrmeen said.  
  
Ash nodded, and stepped back to her place beside the Lady Lord, making a note to herself to place a dimensional anchor ward on the audience chamber to stop this from happening again.  
  
After lunch, there was another session at court. Ash had had a chance to add dimensional anchoring to the audience chamber, and while she still wasn’t entirely happy with herself, she was sure there wouldn’t be a repeat of the morning’s incident. When she went to take her place slightly behind the throne and to the left, Myrmeen indicated her to stand closer, and smiled at her. Ash smiled back, suppressing the urge to blush.  
  
“You’ll meet my daughter tonight,” Myrmeen told her, as the seneschal got everything organised, “I just heard Krystin is back in the city.”  
  
“It will be good to see her again,” Ash murmured quietly.  
  
“You’ve met?” Myrmeen asked.  
  
“Of course,” Ash replied, “Just briefly, just before I… well…”  
  
“I see,” Myrmeen said, looking at Ash thoughtfully, “Krystin never mentioned it.”  
  
“My lord,” the seneschal interrupted, before Ash could say anything, “Are you ready?”  
  
“Yes, yes,” Myrmeen said, nodding and indicating that the first petitioner come forward.  
  
“Dalath Stargleam, of the Stargleam Jewels Trading Coaster,” the seneschal announced.  
  
A handsome dark haired man, of middle years approached. He carried a small box in his hands, and he smiled at Myrmeen and Ash, bowing to the Lady Lord, then turning to bow to Ash. Ash’s eyebrows rose.  
  
“What do you bring before us today, Goodman Stargleam?” Myrmeen asked.  
  
“Before I bring my concerns to your attention,” Dalath said, in the clear modulated tones of someone accustomed to speaking before an audience, or a customer, “I bring a gift for you and your consort.” His eyes swept to Ash then back to Myrmeen herself as he stepped up and knelt, offering the box towards her.  
  
Ash frowned and looked at Myrmeen who gave a small shrug.  
  
“I am not sure where you got the idea I have a consort,” Myrmeen said.  
  
“Then, Lady Ash is not…?” the man looked faintly confused for a second, then smiled, “Oh, I am sorry! Nevertheless, I can see you and she are close – please accept this gift, and perhaps it will come to have significance in the future for the pair of you.”  
  
“Very well,” Myrmeen said, and took the gift. This prompted a wave of whispers and murmurs to fill the audience chamber. Ash noticed that more than one set of eyes turned her way, some giving her speculative looks, others hostile, and still others amused. Ash felt the blush spreading on her cheeks, but forced herself to not to react any further, keeping her eyes solidly forward. There will be repercussions for this, Ash thought. She didn’t really hear the rest of the discussions Myrmeen had with the merchant. Then, just as he was finished and pulling away, he bowed towards her once more, and gave her a sly wink.  
  
 _… Ash… Ash! Come on now, don’t… a woman’s voice, rich and melodious, one she recognized, full of fear… and pain, pain so intense as to take her breath away…_  
Ash staggered this time, the sensations far more intense than they had been before. She had thought the visions had gone, but apparently not.  
  
“Ash… Ash!” Myrmeen’s voice called urgently, there was a warmth on her arm, and she felt the Lady Lord holding her up, “What’s wrong?”  
  
Ash steadied herself against Myrmeen, then looked at her, “I don’t know,” Ash murmured, “I’m fine now,” she added, pulling away from the Lady Lord. Myrmeen nodded, but Ash could tell from the stern look she was giving her that she would be asking about it later. Ash sighed.  
  
“That’s all for today,” Myrmeen announced firmly, “See the seneschal to reschedule for tomorrow.” She turned back to Ash, “Come on, my lady, it’s well past time for us to talk.”  
  
  
Myrmeen ushered Ash out and into a side chamber. She lead her over to a comfortable chair and gave her a gentle push into it, and looked down at her, blue eyes worried.  
  
“I thought you were supposed to be looking after me, Ash,” Myrmeen said after a moment, “So do you want to tell me what just happened?”  
  
“I had a… I don’t know,” Ash replied, “A vision, I suppose. I’ve been having them for a while, but not in the last few days – at least not until today.”  
  
“Do you think they’re significant?” Myrmeen asked.  
  
Ash hesitated then nodded, “Yes,” she answered, “At least some of what I’ve seen has come to pass… I think it’s a warning of things to come. Involving you.”  
  
Myrmeen sighed, “This is like pulling teeth, you know,” she said, “Just tell me, Ash, don’t make me ask for every little detail.”  
  
“Someone is going to attack you,” Ash said, “In your audience chamber. I don’t know when, and I don’t know why – well, aside from the obvious – and I don’t know how they’ll get through the wards. They will be invisible until they attack, and they will be using a crossbow with a poisoned bolt.”  
  
“That’s quite a bit of detail,” Myrmeen’s tone was impressed, “Can you successfully stop the attack?”  
  
Ash nodded, not trusting herself to actually say what she’d seen. She hoped that would be enough for Myrmeen. For a moment, Myrmeen looked at her intently, but seemed satisfied with her response.  
  
“Good,” Myrmeen said, “I am glad you are here – if not for my sake, for my child’s.” She lightly caressed her belly.  
  
Ash gave her a tight smile, “You won’t be in any danger from that attack, Myrmeen” she said, “But I cannot guarantee you’ll be safe from those attacks I don’t see.”  
  
Myrmeen gave a short laugh, “Well at least you’re honest.”  
  
“Far better to be honest than be too confident and fail,” Ash said, “But know that I will give my life, if necessary, to protect yours and your child’s.”  
  
Myrmeen stared at her then, a frown creasing her brow, “I hope it never comes to that,” she said, “I’d hate to loose you again.”  
  
Ash looked up at Myrmeen, “I know you want to know why I left,” Ash said, “But I am not ready to talk about it yet… Just know that I didn’t go voluntarily…” she sighed, “It was probably for the best, anyway.”  
  
“Why do you say that?” Myrmeen asked.  
  
Ash smiled, “Because, Myrmeen, I was starting to fall in love with you,” she said as she stood up, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some things to do. If you need me, just ask Tarin to find me.” She swept past the very startled Lady Lord and out of the room before Myrmeen could properly form a response.  
  
  
As she walked down the corridor to find Tarin and get her to watch Myrmeen, she was joined by a lanky human woman dressed in battered leathers, with eyes reminiscent of the Lady Lord’s.  
  
“Running away again?” Krystin asked.  
  
“Of course not,” Ash answered, “I didn’t run away in the first place, and I’m not planning to run again.”  
  
“Oh come on Ash, don’t lie to yourself,” Krystin said, “For all your pretty words, you just upped and vanished – Myrmeen was quite bewildered, and more than a little hurt.”  
  
“Oh for the sake of the gods!” Ash stopped abruptly and swung around to look at Krystin, anger burning, “I did  **not**  leave voluntarily.”  
  
“That’s what you told her,” Krystin said, “It’s still a lie.”  
  
“Can you prove that?” Ash asked, then turned and continued walking.  
  
“You’re really quite infuriating,” Krystin replied, “No, I can’t prove it. If I’m wrong, though, why don’t you just tell her why you left?”  
  
“So, how shall I explain to her that an enemy of mine turned me into a dog, and I stayed that way for a year and a half before finally being rescued?” Ash asked.  
  
“What?!” Krystin breathed, “Ash…”  
  
“You heard me,” Ash responded, “I won’t repeat myself.”  
  
“You… I’m going to tell her if you won’t,” Krystin shook her head.  
  
“You’re not going to do that,” Ash said, “It is my story alone to tell, in my own time. For the moment, though, I’m not going to have her confidence in me shattered – any more than it already is after this morning’s debacle, anyway.”  
  
“I heard about that,” Krystin said, “I’m sure you did everything you could.”  
  
“No, I obviously didn’t,” Ash said, opening a door and stepping through. Krystin followed her, closing the door behind her. The room was reasonably small, with a table in the middle. Three war wizards sat around a table, playing cards, they looked up as the two women entered, and one placed her cards down on the table and stood up.  
  
“Shall I go watch her?” the woman asked.  
  
“Yes, she’s expecting you, Tarin,” Ash replied, “You know where to find her.”  
  
“Are you sure you’re up to protecting my mother?” Krystin asked as Tarin left.  
  
“Lady Ash is perfectly capable of handling the task,” one of the other wizards, a burly man in dirty grey robes, said, “And perhaps you should think twice about questioning her in front of her peers, young lady.”  
  
“Thank you Aurel,” Ash said, “But I don’t need you to stand up for me.”  
  
“You’re welcome, my lady, and I know you don’t,” Aurel said with a smile, “But in this case,” he paused to give Krystin a stern glare, “I thought it best to offer some reassurance that you have our trust, and that we have complete confidence in your abilities to look after the Lady Lord and protect her from harm. The audience chamber, by the way, now has a ward against teleportation magic leaving as well as arriving, and just before you arrived, we were discussing Koren’s idea for putting some kind of ward or other restriction on illusion magics, such as invisibility.”  
  
“The trouble is,” Koren, who was the other wizard sitting at the table, put in, “There are some illusions that we have used in the throne room for security reasons, and if we put in some ward against them without a proper counteractive for our own magic, we won’t be able to use them any more.”  
  
“It’s a very good idea,” Ash said, frowning slightly, “I should have thought of it myself,” she sighed,  _how could I be so stupid?_  “It should take a day or so to come up with the counteractive, though,” she continued, “Koren, that was a good thought – though I think we should stop short of just filling the audience chamber with an antimagic field.”  
  
“Why not go that far?” Krystin asked.  
  
“Because that’ll hinder as much as help,” Ash replied, “Now while I’ve enjoyed our little conversation, Krystin, I do need to do other things. I’ll see you and your mother at dinner tonight. Aurel, I’ll be back a little later – I want to consult with someone about the ward against illusions – you’re in charge until I return.” Before either Krystin or Aurel could respond, Ash said a short arcane phrase and vanished out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Ash appeared in a small muddy street, startling several people who were walking along the dirty thoroughfare. They didn’t give her much more than a frightened glance, though, and hurried onwards with their business, knowing better than to interfere with someone who was so obviously a mage of one kind or another. Ash turned to one particular shop and sighed softly. It looked pretty much the same as ever. The faded blue paint on the wooden walls was peeling, and the open window shutters were lightly dusted. The sign hanging over the battered door was barely legible, but Ash could still see the faint outline of the words “Kelborn’s Trinkets”. She put her hand on the white door and could feel the soft tickles of her mother’s wards. After a moment’s pause, she pushed the door open and stepped into the dark and musty shop.  
  
The shop smelt of spell components, pungent and spicy, parchment and paper, with a faint hint of mould. Ash wrinkled her nose, and fought a sneeze. While she had grown up here, surrounded by this, she made sure her own tower in Suzail was clean. Still, her mother was one of the more fastidious people she knew, and the shop’s smell and appearance was deliberately chosen to ensure that only the most determined and interested would do business here. There was a young human woman sitting behind the counter, her face almost pressed into the book she was reading, her dark eyes squinting in the dim light. She hadn’t seemed to notice Ash. With a wry smile, Ash walked quietly up to the counter and murmured a soft phrase, touching the stub of a candle that sat on the worn wooden surface with a small strand of phosphorescent moss she had pulled from her pouch. Immediately, it glowed as brightly as a lantern. The woman closed the book with a snap and looked up.  
  
“Oh, well met,” she said, blinking up at Ash as her eyes got used to the light.  
  
“Indeed,” Ash said, fighting the urge to smile, “I am here to see Alastra.”  
  
“And you are?” the human woman asked, a touch of suspicion entering her eyes.  
  
“My daughter,” said a soft melodious voice from the doorway behind the counter. The human woman looked from Ash to the pale skinned half elf with midnight blue hair who stood behind her. Her brows drew together. A stranger looking at the two woman might have said they were sisters, or may confused which was the mother and which was the daughter.   
  
“It’s good to see you, Alastra,” said Ash, “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner.”  
  
The half elf smiled, “Nonsense, Miri,” Alastra said, waving her hand dismissively, “I always knew you’d come here eventually – but your responsibilities come first. Come on, let's get you sitting down and we can talk.”  
  
Ash followed her mother out the back door, and felt the familiar tingle of the translocation spell taking effect. The other side of the door opened out onto a comfortable looking parlour, with two well stuffed leather chairs, one covered in red leather, the other in white, set a comfortable distance from a fire that burned in rainbow hues. Wooden shelves lined the walls, full of books and ornamentation – all perfectly presented and dust free. Without looking behind her, Ash knew the door she had come through had vanished. The other door, on the opposite wall to the fireplace, and offset a little, lead out into the hall of the second floor of her mother’s tower.  _Home,_  Ash thought,  _It has been too long._  She had cast her first spell in this room at the tender age of twelve, catching herself and her mother by surprise. Alastra gave her an indulgent smile, then a gentle push towards the chairs.  
  
“Sit, my daughter,” she said, “I’ll have some tea brought to us…” she looked up a little and addressed the air, “Tea, Thallace, and some of those little cakes Kima likes so much.”  
  
Ash settled herself in the white chair, and looked up at her mother, “Kima – it’s been so long since I’ve seen her.”  
  
“She’s with her father in Cormanthor, visiting with some of his family,” Alastra said, “She keeps pestering me about you.”  
  
“I don’t see why,” Ash said, “She hardly knows me – she was just a baby when I last saw her.”  
  
“You are her big sister,” Alastra told her, “Now you’re in the city, you can come and visit her whenever you like. She should be back in two ten days.”  
  
The door to the parlour opened then, and a moon elven male walked in, carrying a tray with a pot and delicate tea cups and a plate full of honeyed cakes. He gave the two women a smile and set the tray down on a table close to the red leather chair.  
  
“Miri this is my apprentice, Thallace,” she said, “He’s Kima’s uncle.”  
  
“I’m pleased to meet you, lady Ash,” Thallace said, his voice soft and faintly effeminate.  
  
“And I, you,” Ash replied. Thallace smiled and bowed gracefully.  
  
“Anything else, oh mistress mine?” he asked, addressing Alastra.  
  
“No, Thallace,” Alastra responded, “But I might call for you later.”  
  
“Then I’ll leave you two ladies to my tea and cakes,” he said, and withdrew from the room. Alastra picked up the pot and poured steaming tea into one of the cups. The faint scent of cinnamon and cloves rose from the cup as Alastra handed it to her daughter.  
  
“I know why you’re here,” Alastra said as she poured herself tea.  
  
“Oh really?” Ash asked, “Care to enlighten me, then?”  
  
“You’re here because of Myrmeen,” Alastra told her, “I know that look.”  
  
Ash slumped back in her chair and sipped at her tea, without saying anything.  
  
“You know you can’t fool me,” Alastra continued gently, “The love you bear for the Lady Lord was plain to me ten years ago, and it’s not diminished over the years – has it?”  
  
“I shouldn’t feel this way,” Ash said, “I need to protect her, and I can’t do that if I have some silly little girl’s infatuation of my charge.”  
  
“Still hiding? Still trying to trivialize what you feel?” Alastra asked, “You’re more than old enough to know better, my daughter. ‘Silly little girl’s infatuations’ just don’t last ten years, dear.”  
  
“I am here because of Myrmeen,” Ash said, “But not because of this old thing. I need advice on setting up warding against illusions, particularly invisibility. I think it’s about to become crucial to my work in protecting her.”  
  
“That is quite probably true,” Alastra told her, “It can be done, and you’re more than capable of doing it – the trick will be in allowing yourself and other war wizards to continue to use illusions inside the warding. I have a scroll or two that might be useful, but the process will take a few days nevertheless… You should use the ward key as a basis for who should be able to use illusions.”  
  
“Thank you,” Ash said. The two women were quiet for a few moments, looking at each other. Finally Alastra sighed.  
  
“My daughter,” she said, “You should let go. Open up your heart and let it lead you for once… It can’t harm anything – if she rejects you, you can just get on with your life. If she doesn’t – well then Sune will have smiled, and you can get on with your life. Either way, you need to get past this, Miri. It has been tearing at you for far too long now.”  
  
“You’re right,” Ash said, “But I don’t know if I can…”  
  
“You can,” Alastra told her, “Don’t doubt yourself, that’s what has lead you to this point. Now is the time where you must be bold.”  
  
Ash smiled at her mother wryly, “Tymora bless you, mother. You always seem to know just what to say, even when I don’t want to listen.”  
  
Ash spent a couple of hours with her mother, talking and catching up, and also working out how best to manipulate the warding in the palace of the Lady Lord to prohibit unauthorised use of illusions. As a consequence, dinner was about to be served by the time Ash walked into the private dining room. Both Myrmeen and Krystin were seated at the table, and looked up at her when she entered. Myrmeen’s gaze was almost speculative as a faint smile crossed her lips. Krystin, on the other hand gave her a glare.  
  
“So how was Alastra?” Myrmeen asked as Ash settled herself into the chair opposite her.  
  
“Her usual self,” Ash replied, “She wanted me to pass her regards on to you.”  
  
“Been a while since I’ve seen her,” Myrmeen said, “Next time you see her, tell her to come visit me… Her presence is always interesting.”  
  
“I’ll do that,” Ash smiled, “Maybe she’ll bring my little sister along too.”  
  
“You have a sister?” Krystin asked.  
  
“Yes,” Ash nodded, “A half sister, actually. Born just before…”  
  
“Before?” Myrmeen prompted.  
  
“Before I vanished,” Ash said, “Myrmeen… I need to tell you why that happened, but I don’t quite know how to say it.”  
  
“Why don’t you tell her the way you told me,” Krystin said.  
  
Myrmeen glanced at her adoptive daughter with a raised brow, then looked back at Ash expectantly.  
  
“I was forcibly spell-shaped,” Ash said, “By an enemy – a wizard who has long been a rival to my mother, and to myself, the very same one that murdered my father. We had thought him dead, but we were mistaken. I spent a year in the form of an animal, with barely any awareness of who and what I really was. It was… well I don’t want to talk about it,” Ash shook her head, “Needless to say, I was rescued from that predicament… But it has left scars, Myrmeen. I remember everything that happened while I was in animal shape.”  
  
Myrmeen’s eyes were gentle as she gave her a long look, “I knew all that, Ash,” Myrmeen said softly, “Elminster told me.”  
  
Ash gasped softly, surprised, “You knew?” she asked.  
  
“Of course,” Myrmeen replied, “Your mother came to me a while after you vanished, desperate for help to find you. She and I called in a favour, and you were found. What I don’t understand is why you felt the need to run to Suzail.”  
  
“Why did you act as if you didn’t know?” Ash asked, “I…”  
  
“Because I wanted you to tell me in your own time,” Myrmeen replied, “I admit, I was somewhat impatient, and probably put more pressure on you than I should have.”  
  
“In some ways, I’m relieved,” Ash said, “How much do you know?”  
  
“Just what you’ve said,” Myrmeen answered, “Though I believe you were trapped in the form of a dog.”  
  
 _So she doesn’t know about Snow or my other ‘children’,_  Ash thought, feeling relieved. Maybe she’d tell the Lady Lord one day, but that day was not today.  
  
“I ran away because I couldn’t face you, or any of my other friends here, and the city was full of memories,” Ash said, “I went to Suzail to get some space, and ended up staying. I admit, it was easier than facing what had happened. Coming back here hasn’t been easy, but it’s not been as difficult as I’d been expecting.” She gave Myrmeen a weak smile.  
  
“I, for one, am glad you’re back home,” Myrmeen said, reaching over the table to lightly grasp Ash’s hand, “We have other things to talk about,” she glanced at her daughter, “But not here – perhaps tomorrow evening, if I have some time to spare…” Ash felt a tingle run through her, and felt her cheeks reddening slightly.  
  
“Not in front of me,” Krystin said, rolling her eyes, then she chuckled, “I understand.”  
  
“Good,” Myrmeen said, “Now, let's eat.”  
  
  
The next morning, Ash felt distinctly nervous coming into the audience chamber. Her nightmares had been particularly intense, leaving her drenched in sweat, waking her several times during the night, crying out. She knew her fellow Wizards of War were worried about her, and she did all she could to reassure them. When Tarin suggested that a second wizard be present in the audience chamber, Ash had agreed. It wouldn’t do for things to fall apart because of her own lack of attention. So Tarin stood at the back of the chamber, watching the occupants of the room with a clear steady gaze. This morning, the chamber was occupied by a delegation from Sembia. Ash knew that there was little chance of anything coming from the negotiations, but Myrmeen had to entertain them and make a show of considering their demands nevertheless.  
  
The negotiations stretched on towards noon, and Ash could tell Myrmeen was frustrated by the way the muscles in her jaw and neck strained at times. Then something brought her attention back into the room. What gave him away was the shimmer as he let the cloak fall open to raise his crossbow. Everything seemed to slow down as she stepped in front of her charge and raised her hands. Magic answered her call, surging blindingly bright in her mind, the chill beginning to form on her fingers as she bent her will to form one of her most powerful spells. But she was too late. Silently the bolt launched, flying across the room, even as a beam of pure cold left her own hands, blasting the bowman backwards, freezing his flesh – but she didn’t see if the spell had killed him, because the bolt, thank Tymora, would not hit Myrmeen, but there was no way she was going to avoid… yes, there, the pain surged through her as the bolt pierced her chest, feeling both hot and cold at once. There was something more, though, something that began to bubble inside her. Strong arms caught her as she fell, coughing blood.  
  
“Ash!” came a familiar voice, rough with apprehension, behind which Ash could just hear the panic and babble of the crowd in the room, “Ash, come on… Someone get a priest!” Myrmeen’s voice had risen to an angry, fear laced, shout, then softened again, “Come on, Ash, don’t die on me… Not now.” Then everything faded into darkness.  
  
  
Ash wasn’t sure how much time passed before she found herself rising up through silvery mists and into consciousness again. She got the impression of a spinning silver coin, and an approving smile from Tymora herself, and then she was opening her eyes. Myrmeen was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her hand and looking down at her with worried blue eyes. Behind her, Ash noticed that the High Priest of Tymora, Darmos Lauthyr, was pacing and praying feverishly.  
  
“Bright smiling lady!” Myrmeen exclaimed softly, her voice full of relief as she squeezed Ash’s hand tightly, “You’re awake.”  
  
Ash offered her a weak, trembling smile, which the Lady Lord returned, then her expression darkened.  
  
“Don’t you ever do something so foolish again!” Myrmeen then exclaimed angrily, “The gods take you, Ash, how are you supposed to protect me if you’re dead?”  
  
“I think I’ll just let the two of you talk, shall I?” Darmos said, edging towards the door, “But I expect to see you both in the Lady’s House at some point in the next few days… to give tribute to Tymora’s grace.”  
  
“Was the only way,” Ash croaked, her throat feeling very dry. Myrmeen got up then, and went to a side table to pour a cup of water. Ash realised then that she was actually in Myrmeen’s own bedchamber, on Myrmeen’s bed. The Lady Lord came back and handed her the cup, settling herself down on the edge of the bed again to glower at the sorceress as she sipped at the water.  
  
“Ash, you can’t risk yourself that way,” Myrmeen told her sternly, “I will not allow it.”  
  
“Your life is far more important than mine,” Ash said, then took another sip at the water. Gods but it felt good going down her raw throat.  
  
“No,” Myrmeen said, “Your life is important to me.” Then she took the cup from Ash’s hands, and set it aside on the side-table. She reached out, and gently ran her fingers lightly down Ash’s cheek. Myrmeen then leaned down and caressed Ash’s lips with her own – a light kiss at first, that became firmer and more passionate when Ash responded. After a long moment, Myrmeen broke the kiss, but didn’t pull back too far. She smiled.  
  
“Myrmeen, what…?” Ash asked confused.  
  
“I know how you feel about me,” Myrmeen replied, “At least, I think I do… I… Sometimes you have to take a risk, and so I am. Your feelings ten years ago weren’t one sided, you know…”  
  
“They weren’t?” Ash asked.  
  
Myrmeen shook her head, and kissed her gently again, “No, they weren’t. Then you were gone, and stayed away. I thought… well I don’t know what I thought really – and then life went on, things happened. Life continued, and… well I’m not entirely sure how I feel about you, just that I want to see where things go.”  
  
“I do know how I feel. My mother told me I should just be bold about it, and so I will… Ten years ago, I wasn’t just falling in love with you… I was in love with you, and have been hopelessly ever since,” Ash said, once she had found her voice again.  
  
Myrmeen smiled fiercely, “We will have to talk to Caladnei, I think,” she said, “This changes things. If you are to become my consort, then you can’t be my guardian too.”  
  
“Consort?” Ash asked, “Don’t you think that’s moving a little quickly?”  
  
“What happened to being bold?” Myrmeen replied, “We are both grown women, and devoted to Tymora at that… Haven’t we both hesitated enough already?”  
  
Ash’s answer was to slip her hands behind Myrmeen’s neck, and pull her down into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So Myrmeen Lhal, according to Ed Greenwood (who graciously answered my question on the Candlekeep forums), is a true bisexual - and yet we never see this in text. This is the story I wrote to address that, and give my favourite Realms character (Myrmeen Lhal) a happily ever after with a female partner. (Apparently part of his contract with TSR then WotC is that what Ed Greenwood says is canon unless contradicted in text, and this assertion is never contradicted even though she only ever seems to have relationships with men.)
> 
> In DnD 3.5e terms Ash is a wizard/sorcerer. She has enough wizardly grounding to make her an excellent teacher, but most of her power comes from within herself. I'd personally put her at Wizard 3/Sorcerer 16 or something like that. Yep, she's pretty powerful. She's also pretty devoted to the goddess Tymora, and Tymora seems to like her in return - hence the visions.


End file.
